Tara
by Spike the Cross
Summary: My first epic love story. Love dies a mortal death, yet the river Styx runs Eternal..
1. Melee

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I do own quite a few   
Law firms and judges, so if you sue, kiss your   
Spouse goodbye and hug your kids, because you'll   
Probably never see'em again. I don't own the   
Charrie Tara, She is based on a real life person.  
The fight is not mine either, its what happened   
Between a girl named Karen and some other chick.   
Karen is the good guy in the fight though. Don't forget   
To R&R, thank you...  
I don't own 'SSB Melee' Or 'Braveheart'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN, this is an AU fic, and its set in the present, not the future.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A group of girls stood on the corner, trying to cool down in the vicious heat, when a girl walked out of the music store, carrying a package in her hand. As she passed the girls, one of them stepped out and bumped into the girls shoulder, making her stumble.  
"S'cuse You."  
"Who juu tink Juu talking to eh? You don't be bumpin into people in dis part of the street eh. You could get jou self-Kilt dat way girl!!"   
"Can you see?" Asked the girl. The other girl was taken aback for a moment. She quickly recovered.  
"Eh? What you mean can I see, Course I can see, but can Juu wit all dat glass on your face?" The gang girl laughed.  
"I mean, if you can see, then why didn't you notice that you stepped out in front of me, and bumped into me?" She tucked her package into her back pocket. The other girl sneered.  
"I don't know who juu be tryin to timidate, but it aint gonna work in this part of tha colonies. Eh." She pushed the girl on the shoulder. The girl looked down at where the other girl had touched her shoulder, and then she looked the girl straight in the eye and said,   
"Don't touch me again." Once again the girl was taken aback.   
"I don't know who you tink you talking to, little girl, but I'm gonna do whatever I want to!!!"  
"I'm probably older than you, and you wont touch me again or I'm going to start something..." The girl touched her shoulder with her fingertips, sneering.  
"Touch Touch." With that, the girl slammed her fist into the other girls face and the other girl crumpled. The group of girls had long since made a circle around the two girls, and when one of their own collapsed, they picked her up and the other girl walked away.   
"Morons" she muttered under her breath. She pulled the cd's out of her pocket and examined them, as she was examining them, she bumped into someone, (Her fault this time.), and she dropped one of her cd's,   
"Sorry", she said, stooping to pick up the CD.   
"My fault" an emotionless voice replied, she glanced up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They stared down blankly. She stood up and brushed her hand on her jeans, then extended it.  
"Hi, my names Tara" He took her hand and shook it.  
"Hi." He looked her up and down.  
"Why are you wearing a sweater and jeans in the middles of summer." She blinked, that had sounded like a question, but he didn't give it any emotion, or any tone except slight curiosity, very Slight.  
"Cuz I wanted to" She smiled and winked " Actually its because I have nothing else, and there are no good clothing stores here." She rolled her eyes." They have an awesome selection of electronics, but the don't have any clothing stores!!! The Injustice of it all!" She laughed, "I'm babbling aren't I?" He nodded a little.  
"I know a store that might have clothes you like." He volunteered. 'What am I thinking? She could be an assassin!'  
"Thanks, Lets go now, I'm sweltering in these clothes!!" She gestured towards her black sweater, which had a large white 'Raiders' logo, and to her pants, which were black and very baggy. She grabbed his hand,  
"Lead the way Senor!" he looked down at her hand, which very firmly clasped his own. He looked at her, and saw that she was glancing back down the street at a local gang, they were eyeing them suspiciously. 'What could she have done to them? She looks harmless. But then, so does Quatre.' He began walking, and she began talking.  
"You never told me your name. Care to tell me now?"  
"My name is William," he told her, smiling inwardly.  
"Cool," She put on a Scottish accent," They may take out lives, but the will never take our freedom!!" She laughed and he looked at her blankly. She rolled her eyes.  
"William Wallace? Braveheart? The movie. You know, with Mel Gibson and some other people." She looked at him hopefully. He shook his head no.  
"You don't talk very much do you?" She asked  
"Hn."  
"What?"  
"Nothing"  
"Okaaaay..."She Stopped "Dude, where are we?" She took a step back from him. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"See that store across the street, the one with the orange and purple sign?" He asked.  
"Um yeah... Is that it?" He shook his head yes.  
"Ok, lets go!" She grabbed his hand again and dragged him across the street. She ran through the door and began shuffling thru the racks for clothes.  
"Will, check this out!" She held up a pair of baggy dark blue pants. "Cool huh?" she grinned   
"Pick that up will ya?" she gestured towards a basket in the corner. He walked over and picked it up. He turned to hand it to Tara but she was gone. He shrugged and walked over to an aisle and pulled out a pair of Capri's and a shirt that looked kind of like it was Tara's style. He put it in the cart and wandered around, not looking at anything.   
"Willy!!" He turned around and Tara smiled, "Check this out! Pretty cool huh?" She was wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt with a pair of Bright green baggy pants. They made his eyes ache. A smile Played across his lips, she looked ridiculous.  
"I made you smile!!!" she called she darted back into a dressing room that he hadn't seen before she emerged shortly, but She was back in her sweater and black pants.  
"Ok, lets put these eyesores away and get to shopping for real." She tossed the orange and green clothes into a bin and dragged him off to a different part of the shop.   
"This, and this, and Ooh!!! Check this out!" She threw clothes into the basket that he patiently held. Finally, when the basket was overflowing and the store looked kind of empty she led walked to the cash register and he put the basket up so the lady could ring up the prices. The lady looked at Tara and said rather haughtily, and asked her,  
"Will you be paying?"   
"No, Santa Claus Will be paying for all of this." Tara responded, she pulled out a credit card and said,   
"See?" she pointed to a name on the card "SANTA CLAUS"   
"That doesn't say Santa Claus, that says Terri."  
"TARA, not Terri." Tara growled, then she smiled sweetly and said, "I will be paying with ATM, not debit or whatever." She handed the Lady the card. The lady scanned the price tags and then swiped Tara's card. It beeped and Tara shoved almost all of the clothes into two bags She handed a bag to him and they walked out.  
"Um, hey do you have an apartment?" She asked, smiling weakly.  
"Yes, why."  
"I don't have a place to stay you see, I just got here earlier this morning, think I could crash at your place?" She grinned, "Please?"  
"Ok" He turned at the corner and Tara followed, after awhile, Tara's bag ripped.  
"Dude slow down, I'm dropping stuff" Tara called to him. He turned around and picked up her bag she blinked at him,  
"I can carry it by myself you know." She frowned.  
"I know" he replied  
"Here, I got it" She pulled the bag from his grasp and held it to her body, one hand clutching the rip, the other holding the handle. He turned and came to a door, he put the bag down and pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. A guy was sprawled on the couch, watching TV. He called without even turning around,  
"Heero, come check out this program on TV, its really cool. By the way Quatre Wufei And Trowa will be coming over later." He rolled over and looked at the door. Heero was looking at Tara and Tara was smiling.  
"So, where do I sleep 'Heero'?" She asked, smiling. Duo blinked, 'Why is She so familiar?' he shook his head and stood up he walked over to Tara and smiled,   
"I'm Duo, Shinigami, and you would be?"  
"Tara, Shinigami? Is That Goddess Or God Of Death? I can't ever keep my Japanese straight..." She shrugged and smiled apologetically. Duos eyes got big and he frowned.  
"Can't you tell I'm a guy?"  
"Well, Not really, you have long hair, and you're very graceful for a guy."  
"Huh? Graceful?!? Long hair? What's so girly about that? You have short hair, and I wouldn't mistake you for a guy!!"  
"Yes you would."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I saw you in burger king this morning and you bumped into me and said, sorry dude, I need to stop bumpin into guys and start bumpin into cute girls." She grinned and rolled her eyes, "Then we laughed and I walked away." Duo gaped at her and Heero had an expression that looked similar to shock. Then Duo laughed and flopped back down on the couch. She tugged on Heeros sleeve.  
"You got an extra room I could use? Or am I sharing with you?"  
"You'll have to share with one of us, we only have two bedrooms." Heero mumbled.  
"Ill stay in whichever ones bigger I guess." She Replied  
"Mine is the smallest!!" Called Duo.  
"I guess you'll stay in mine."  
"Lead the way Sherlock" Heero Blinked. Tara rolled her eyes.  
"Go," She pushed Heero gently. He walked to the back carrying a bag, and set it down on the bed.  
"Here I guess, ill go and get a pallet set up in Duo room."  
"For what?"  
"My bed"  
"No, You sleep in here." She walked out of the room and left Heero feeling slightly confused. 'Why am I feeling this way?!? I've been able to suppress my hormones and my feelings, but what is wrong? I might be sick, ill get a doctor to check tomorrow.' Heero Yawned 'Well, shes in the other room, ill just take a nap, a quick short nap.' He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
~ Five Minutes later, in the other room~  
  
"I could beat you in Super Smash Brothers melee any day."  
"I could beat you in anything any day" Tara tossed an orange at Duo's turned head. It hit him and bounced onto the floor.  
"Ow!!" Duo exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.   
"I'll beat you to the game!" He called and ran to the living room where his games and game systems were hooked up, he tripped and fell onto the couch; Tara ran forward and touched the game,  
"I win!!"  
"Not yet!!" Duo flicked on the game and both of them grabbed a controller.   
"Super Smash Brothers Melee!!!!!" Howled Duo  
"I get Wing Zero!!" Tara grinned. Duo Stopped laughing,   
"What do you mean wing Zero?"  
"Oops, I mean, Zero, I keep forgetting and putting the Wing in there." She smiled again and said, "You can Be Donkey Kong!!"   
"No way! I get Kirby!!"  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
  
Where am I?!? Heero sat up in the bed. He looked around and noticed that his shoes were off and he had a blanket covering him. Duo must have come in here and covered me up. He shrugged and walked to the living room where Duo and Tara were playing a loud video game. He rubbed his eyes and headed for the kitchen. His foot hit something; he stooped and picked up an orange lying on the ground. He put it in the fruit bowl, and then got a drink of water. He padded back out to the living room and saw Duo doing his victory dance and Tara laughing. A small smile played across his lips.   
"Hey man, finally woke up?"  
"Hn."  
"Sleep well?" Asked Tara   
"Yes"  
"Wanna play with me and Duo?"  
"Sure" Duo grinned and punched Heero on the arm. Heero grabbed a controller and leaned up against the couch, Tara jumped onto the couch behind him and leaned her leg against his shoulder. Duo jumped onto the couch beside her and called,  
"Hit reset Heero!!" Heero Reached forward and hit the button. The game showed a screen full of characters.  
"Who should I be?" Asked Heero.  
"Be Link!"  
"The one with the sword?"   
"Yeah!!"  
"Super Smash Brothers Melee!!!" Duo Howled, and Tara broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
~Yet another three hours pass~  
  
"I won!!!" Heero laughed at Tara's antics Duo was inspecting his controller that had, (for some unknown reason), chocolate sauce on it.  
"Zero rules! Link And Kirby suck!!" Tara spun in a circle.  
"This calls for ice cream!" Duo ran to the kitchen with Tara right behind him, When Heero got into the kitchen (after turning the game off) Duo and Tara were fighting with the broom and the mop, using them as swords. Heero edged around them and pulled the ice cream out of the freezer. He popped it into the microwave fro 30 seconds and turned to watch how the fight was going. Tara was winning and Duo was trying his hardest, but the mop handle splintered and Tara tripped him and won.  
"I'm tired." Tara sat down in a chair. Heero scooped the ice cream into bowls and put them in front of Duo and Tara.   
  
  
  
  
  
Want more? Why wait? Review!!! Got any flames or suggestions? I love both! By the way, if I don't get at least 6 reviews I wont post another chapter.  
  
  
~Lestat De Lioncourt~  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lemon and Hibiscus

  
Chapter Two, Lemon and Hibiscus   
  
  
  
~Hours Later...~  
  
"I call this match a tie!"   
"With me in the lead of course!" Duo smiled "The undefeated Shinigami!!!" Tara laughed.  
"Riiiiiiiight... Anyway, Duo, I'm hungry. Could I raid the fridge?" Tara stood up, and popped her back. Duo shrugged, "Yeah, No problem... Hey, have you seen where Heero is?"  
"He's resting in his room still."  
"I'm awake now." Tara jumped.  
"Dude! I never even saw you!" She rolled her eyes, "I gotta stop sayin dude." She walked to the fridge opened it and peered inside.  
"Would you like some tea?"  
"What kind?" Tara grabbed a cup and slid into a chair beside Heero.  
"Lemon and Hibiscus." She reached for the kettle and knocked her cup over. She picked it up and poured the tea in, but Her hands were shaking and she spilled tea on the table and on herself.  
"Ow! Shit... Sorry Will-Err, Heero." She grabbed a cloth that was lying on the table nearby and tried to sop up the mess.  
"Tara"  
"Eh?" Tara looked up  
"Why are you shaking?"  
"I'm not shaking."  
"Why are you shaking, Tara?" Heero repeated quietly.  
"No reason!" She barked, "Oh, um, err, Sorry Heero, I don't feel well." She smiled apologetically "I blame the heat and the terrible attitude of the natives."  
"Go lay down in the bed. I'll bring you some tea... Ok?"  
"Yeah, Thanks." She stood up and walked down the hall, as she passed the living room Duo called to her, "I'm leaving for a coke and some other stuff in just a second!! Want anything?"  
"Yeah, anything diet and caffeinated, thanks man."  
"Heero, you want anything?"  
"Duo come here," Heero called back. Duo walked in and looked at him questioningly. "Duo, Tara's not telling us something. Don't tell her anything vital to this mission until I figure out what it is ok?"  
"Uh, yeah. You want anything from Circle k or not?"  
"Buy some acetaminophen and a gallon of milk"  
"Okay, be back in a while." He pulled on his cap and walked out the door. Heero silently wiped up the spilled tea and poured a cup of tea. He wrapped it in a napkin and padded noiselessly to his room and pushed the door open. Tara was in the bathroom; he set the tea on the wicker table by the bed and turned to leave. Tara was standing behind him.  
"Hi." She had changed into an oversized shirt and she wasn't wearing her bandana anymore. She brushed past him and grabbed the cup of tea. She pulled the covers back on the bed and slipped into the bed. She watched him through her glasses as she sipped the tea. He settled on the foot of the bed and smoothed the fringes of the quilt. He glanced up at her.  
"How old are you Tara?"  
"How old are you?" She smiled and set the cup back on the little table, He blinked.  
"I'm seventeen."  
"Wow! What a coincidence! I'm fifteen! How cool is that?" she smiled and winked. 'She looks older than that', he thought, looking down at the fringe he was absently fiddling with.  
"Did I look sixteen?" She grinned.  
"Yep." she looked at him and he blinked, after a few minutes of silence, Tara looked up and grinned.  
"Hey, are you taller than me?"  
"I don't know."  
Stand up" She threw off the covers and stood up, he stood up too. She stepped forward. He involuntarily stepped back. She cocked an eyebrow.  
"Heero love, I'm not going to bite you," She grinned, "Not hard anyway." she reached forward and grabbed his hand and pulled closer.  
"Nice cologne" She pulled closer to him, her chest brushed against his, and he could smell her perfume and her shampoo. 'By the gods she smells good.' he thought, smiling. She looked him in the eyes, and then looked up at his hair.  
"Hmm. I think you're taller than me." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her chest pressed against his and he wrapped his arms around her waist. His mouth sought hers hungrily. She used one hand to hold Heeros head, and the other sought the button of his pants. Heero pulled her hips closer to his and moved the other hand under her shirt. He stopped suddenly, his back stiffened. Tara paused and listened; she heard the jangle of keys, and then the sound of the keys finding the keyhole. She pulled away from Heero and jumped into the bed, throwing the covers over herself hastily.  
"Sit down!" She hissed and Heero settled on the bed.   
"So Heero, where are ya from?" she asked, smoothing her hair and glancing at the door. He glanced at her uneasily, his face flushing. He shook his head.  
"What is that ring you're wearing?" he asked quietly, gesturing to her right hand. The door to the room opened and Duo walked in. His eyebrows shot up. 'I guess he didn't expect me to be in here talking to her. I wonder what he would of thought if he had caught us a few moments ago.' Heero thought, a smile playing across his lips.  
"Hey guys, I got what you wanted, Tara all they had was Diet Pepsi, and Heero, all they had was the chewable kind of everything. Child proofing it I guess. Milks in the fridge." He reached in the plastic bag and pulled out the soda. He tossed it over to Tara, she leaned forward and caught it, but in the process, she accidentally brushed her hand against Heeros thigh. He drew in a sharp breath; Duo cocked an eyebrow at Tara. Tara rolled her eyes.  
"Duo, I'm sorry to tell you like this but Heero and I have known each other for years." Duo blinked, taken aback.  
"We've been having sex the entire time and now we're getting married." She smiled and jumped into Heeros lap. Duos eyes got big and he looked in disbelief at first Tara then Heero. Heero looked just as shocked as Duo did.  
"Heero, how could you not tell me you had a girl?" He shook his head.  
"Duo she's kidding, we met this morning, and we haven't had sex before." Duo put a hand on his chest and looked at the ceiling.  
"Damn! You guys almost got me! I really believed you for a second." He stopped and looked at Tara, still seated firmly between Heeros legs. "Why are you still sitting like that then?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Tara crawled off of Heeros lap and grinned.  
"We couldn't fool you if I had gotten out the moment I got in, now could we have?" She smiled, thrilled at what her little prank had gained for her. A brush from her had made him shiver and she knew, that when she threw herself in his lap, he had one all he could to resist the urge to touch her back. She smiled happily.  
"I'm kind of sleepy, night' night now!" she said, pulling off her glasses and tossing them onto the wicker table. She wiggled farther underneath the quilts and felt Heero get off the bed. She yawned and blinked. She could see very little without her glasses on. She heard someone shut the door and she sighed. 'Heero probably thinks I'm cheap now...He'll soon see that's wrong.' She rolled over and closed her eyes. She had some serious thinking to do.  
  
  
  
~In the other room~  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen about twenty minutes later.  
"Soooo Heero." Duo walked in and leaned against the wall, Heero looked up from the kitchen counter,  
"Hm?"  
"You like Her!" Duo grinned mischievously.  
"What makes you think that?" Heero asked, his cheeks reddening slightly.  
"I know these things. Does she like you back? Or is she married?"   
"Huh?"  
"She's wearing an expensive ring on her ring finger Heero, she could be married. Did ya ask her?"  
"No."  
"I did"  
"Well." Heero turned around and began fumbling with stuff in the cabinets.   
"Well what?" Duo asked innocently, crossing his arms.  
"Is she married or not?"  
"I don't know, she didn't answer me. All she did was kill me." Heero looked over at Duo, "In the game, Heero" He rolled his eyes.  
"Man you are so behind in social skills." Duo pointed to Heeros pants. "Your button's undone." Then he walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and opened the door. "I'm leaving, see you guys in a couple of hours!" He shut the door and Heero stood still, looked down at his button and popped it back to where it belonged. He heard Duos' motorcycle roar in the driveway and then the sound faded. Heero sighed and grabbed a big pot, filled it with water and set it on the stove. He grabbed assorted veggies out of the fridge and noticed that he had a small cut on his hand it was fairly new. He washed the cut and put a band-aid on it. The water had started to boil so he put the (frozen) dumplings in the water; added carrots and parsley then threw some frozen chicken breasts in. He put the top on the pot and got out a sheet pan. He popped open some biscuits in a can and tossed them on the pan, he set the time, set the temperature and walked down to where Tara slept. He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. Tara sat up, blinking.  
"Hi Heero." She grabbed her glasses "is Duo still here?"  
"No." He frowned, "Tara are you married?" She frowned and climbed out of the bed. She grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on. Heero caught a flash of green as she pulled them on. She pulled her shirt off and he noticed she had two vicious angry looking scars on her back, one was on her right shoulder blade, and the other was on her left. She grabbed a tight fitting undershirt and slipped it on. She turned to face him.  
"I was married." She turned away and pulled a blue sweatshirt on. She turned to him again. "Heero, He died. He died more than a year ago." She tied a black bandana over her hair and slipped a raiders cap over that.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Heero  
"I met you this morning Heero. What happened earlier was a mistake." She pulled a knife out of her pocket and lifted her shirt as she strapped it on. "We are acquaintances, Heero love." She looked at him. "I like you, a lot. But for all I know about you, you could be a long lost brother or my cousin or something!"  
"You and I aren't related." Heero glanced at the window, the sun was setting, Wufei and the rest of them would be coming soon. "I know where all of my relatives are. They are all dead."   
Tara Shrugged," Sorry, love, but I don't know you."  
"Why are you getting dressed?" Heero asked quietly.  
"I got to get something I left at the docking bay."  
"You're going to walk?"  
"Yeppers" She pulled her boots on.  
"I can give you a ride." He gestured towards the window, "It's getting rather late. Besides I have company coming, I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Tara grinned  
"Yeah! That'd be great!"  
"Okay, push your hair into your cap or something because we'll be on my bike."  
"Motorcycle?"  
"Yes"   
"Alright! Get your shoes on, I gotta be there before ten." Heero walked out of the room and Tara popped a piece of gum in her mouth. She followed him as he grabbed his jacket his shoes and two helmets. He tossed one to her and she pulled it on over her bandana, she shoved the hat in her pocket. They walked out of the door and Heero slipped his shoes on. He walked to the side of the apartment and pulled a cover off of his bike.  
"Nice bike love, what year is this?"  
"No Idea." He slid onto the bike and started it. "Get on and don't lean when I turn." he told her; she hopped onto the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He slid his helmet on and they rolled backwards out of the driveway. He turned, looked for cars, and they peeled out of the driveway, speeding. Tara closed her eyes and leaned her head against Heeros back.  
  
  
~At the Docking bay~  
  
An intercom crackled loudly in her ear.   
"Tara we're here." Tara slid off the bike and pulled her helmet off. Heero pulled his off and tied the straps to the back bar. He took hers and did the same.  
"What did you need to get here?" he asked, fiddling with a switch on the tank. She looked at him as if considering something.  
"Just something I forgot to pick up earlier." She shrugged, "You stay here with the bike and I'll get it ok?" She hugged him lightly and ran off. 'Is she toying with me?' He wondered as he watched her run off.  
  
  
~Umm~  
Tara walked up to a grungy man in a bark blue uniform. She looked at him expectantly. He blinked at her.  
"Go home kid, I don't have time." He barked. Tara smiled coldly.  
"I am here to pick up a package under 'Tara', pass code, 'fallen angel'." She smiled sweetly. "Give me the package now or my boyfriend over there," She pointed to Heero who was leaning up against the motorcycle "Will kick the crap out of you."  
"I got your package, no need to get fussy, little girl." He tossed her a small box wrapped in red paper. Tara caught it and looked up at the man. She frowned and said, "If anything's missing, you should expect a visit from the Alliance space police force... " She turned and walked away. Heero looked up as she approached. She was frowning and concentrating on pulling the red paper off without ripping it. She looked up and brightened.  
"Hi love." She put the folded paper into her pocket and drew her knife. She gingerly slit the tape.  
"Heero, there's always the possibility that this is a bomb, and its going to kill us when I lift the flap." She looked up at him and he smiled. "Open it then, take a chance." She lifted the flaps and stuck her hand inside, and pulled something out.  
"Oh Heero look" She whispered, her eyes alight. He took it from her. It was a watch, a black watch, with a large screen and a small panel that came out when you hit a blue button.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, um Its important, very important." She took the watch back from him. "Its for calling something very, very important to me." She grinned as she strapped it onto her wrist. Heero slipped his helmet on and handed Tara hers. She slipped it on and took her place behind Heero. She tapped his helmet and he turned halfway around.  
"Love, how do I work the intercom?"  
"Just say Intercom 2 On, when you want it off say Intercom 2 off and it's off. We gotta go now, I left food on the stove." With that Heero took off.  
"Intercom 2 On! Hi Love!"  
"Hn."  
"Lets go faster!"  
"Yes."  
"Intercom 2 Off"  
As they raced past cars and trucks, hero wondered about his new nickname, love. Was it just a thing she did, or was it something else? He decided to ask.  
"Intercom 1 on"  
"Love, I heard you click on!" Tara's voice crackled across the intercom.  
"Why do you keep calling me 'love'?" asked Heero.  
"I dun no. Why don't you give me a nickname?"  
"What do you want me to call you?"  
"Tara"  
"Why do you want a nickname then?"  
"I don't."  
"Never mind."  
"Ok love." Tara squeezed Heero, "Watch out for that Tree-eee!!"  
"Huh?"  
"Its from George of the Jungle, a really old cartoon." She laughed. It's also a movie, but the movies cooler than the TV show. Brendan Fraisers' in it. Me-ow!" Heero laughed.  
  
  
  
~Back at The apartment~  
  
Heero ran inside, expecting the biscuits to be burned to a crisp and the chicken dumplings to be boiled away. To his great surprise, Wufei had let himself in and had saved the food.  
"Where have you been?" Wufei scowled, "Cooking is a woman's job." He pointed to the food, "But a man can save food from burning without disgracing himself." He walked to the living room, sat down on the couch and began to channel surf. He looked up as Tara walked in.  
"What do you want? Or are you in the habit of walking into peoples homes uninvited?" Wufei sneered. Tara smiled coldly.  
"I live here with Heero and Duo, dear boy." She stalked off to the kitchen. She leaned up against the wall and sighed.  
"Heero love, should I be a boy for your company?" Heero looked up from the biscuits.  
"What?"  
"Your friend out there, should I be a boy for your friends, or should I stay as a girl?" She moved to a chair and straddled it.  
"Be a boy, and lets see if anyone can tell you're a woman or not." He smiled, "It'd be kind of fun." Tara yawned, "Okay love, I'll go change right away." She stood up and walked over to him, looked at him quietly for a second and  
Then kissed him on the mouth. Then she darted away before Heero could respond. When she got to the room she grabbed some masking tape and taped her breasts to her chest, she could hardly flex at all, but she looked flat. Then she wiped all of the gloss off of her lips and slipped a black shirt on over the tape. She put a hat on and tucked all of her shoulder length hair into it. She pulled her sweater on and rolled up the sleeves. She walked back into the kitchen as Heero set the plates out.  
"Hey love." She twirled, "How do I look?" Heero smiled.  
"Like a very beautiful boy." Tara rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks love." Tara walked into the living room as two people walked into the house. All three figures stopped. Tara spoke.  
"Hey there, my names William." She extended a hand to the blonde one.   
"I'm Quatre" he smiled. "This is Trowa. Where's Heero?" Tara pointed to the kitchen, thought better of it and followed them in there.  
"Hi Heero" Quatre grinned. "We met Will in the living room." Hero looked up. Behind Trowa and Quatre, Tara smirked. Wufei and Duo walked in from the other room.  
"Dinner time yet He-man?" Asked Duo, hopping into a chair.  
"Yeppers." Everyone stopped and looked at Heero. He blinked and glanced at Tara. No one but Duo and Tara caught the glance. "Um I mean Yes." He mumbled and pulled the pan off the stove. He set it on the table and handed the ladle to Tara. She grinned and asked,   
"Who wants chicken dumplings?" Duo shoved his bowl in front of her and grinned,   
"Please sir, may I have some more?" Tara laughed.  
"Will, I would like just a little. I'm not feeling too well" Quatre smiled apologetically. Trowa passed his bowl over and blinked. Heero set the plate of biscuits in front of him and then slipped into the seat beside Tara. 'Hmm. I wonder what Heero thinks of Will. This seems more than a little friendly.' He crumbled a biscuit into his bowl of stew and ate quietly; listening to the others talk hen a movement caught his eye. He continued to eat, watching the movement out of the corner of his eye. Heero kept glancing at Will and he seemed to be torn between something. Finally Heero leaned over and whispered something into wills ear. Will smiled and nodded, yes.  
"So guess what!" Will/Tara piped up.  
"What?" asked Quatre.  
"Just guess!" Will/Tara grinned.  
"Is it a world event?" Asked Wufei.  
"In my world, yes." Tara smiled  
"Does it have to do with someone in this room?" asked Trowa. Everyone blinked; no one had expected him to talk except Quatre.  
"Yeppers!" Tara grinned at Trowa.  
"Tell us already, I'm dying over here!" Duo flashed his thousand-watt smile, "Please?" Tara grinned and glanced at Heero.  
"Heeros a woman!" Tara busted out. Quatre started laughing and a small smile played across Trowas lips. Wufei rolled his eyes and Duo blinked.  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Asked Heero  
"Anything." Tara laughed, "When we finish eating I'll show you what the Secret is... ok?"  
"Yes"   
"Fine"  
"Waas wood." Duo spoke through a mouth full of chicken.  
"Swallow your food." Heero grabbed another biscuit and dipped it in his stew.  
"I said, 'That's good' and I'm finished, Can I get some ice cream for anyone else?" Duo asked.  
"No thanks, Maxwell" Wufei scowled.  
"Trowa and I will decline, thank you."   
"Same" Tara grinned.  
"No thank you." Heero stood up and walked to the living room. He flopped down onto the couch and rolled off. He put a movie in the VCR and played it. Duo came in and settled in a chair near the couch. Trowa and Quatre sat down on the couch and Wufei sat in another chair opposite Duo. Heero flopped back onto the couch beside Trowa as Tara walked in. She looked around at the possible seating options and then walked over to the couch and jumped on Heeros lap. Trowa raised an eyebrow and Quatre flushed slightly. It didn't even phase Wufei or Duo, both of whom were engrossed in the previews, she wriggled a little, trying to find a position that wouldn't cramp Heeros legs, and a spot where she wouldn't be cramped. Tara's wriggling caught Wufeis attention.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, taken aback. Duo looked up at Heero and Tara.  
"Trying to find a spot where I wont cramp Heeros legs, but I don't want to be cramped either." She stopped and leaned her head against Heeros chest. Heero wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"So," Quatre spoke "How long have you guys known each other?"  
"I'm not a guy" Tara yawned and blinked drowsily, "And we met earlier today." After a few moments of uneasy silence, Wufei piped up.  
"So you have no breasts?"   
"They got tied down." She closed her eyes until she could only peer through her eyelashes, and she evened out her breathing. She was kind of sleepy, but she wanted to hear what they were going to say.  
"She's asleep," Heero murmured after a few minutes.  
"How are you going to tell her?" Asked Duo, finishing his ice cream noisily.  
"The question is, are you going to tell her at all." Trowa spoke quietly   
"Of course I'm going to tell her everything." He answered.  
"Do you like her?" asked Quatre  
"Yes." Heero whispered, brushing hair out of his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she likes me too."  
"Ok, no more chat, the movies getting good." Duo commanded, staring at the TV. Tara moved to the side and she felt the rough material of Heeros shirt against her face. She listened to his heartbeat for a moment and she felt very sleepy, very suddenly. She closed her eyes for real and was soon asleep. For two hours she stayed this way, before everyone started to leave.  
'What if she was sent here to kill me? Never mind, maybe you should go and put her to bed now.' Heero thought, he slipped one arm under her knees and stood up. She was about a hundred and twenty pounds, very thin. As he picked her up he saw her eyes flutter.  
"Love, I'm very tired, but I could've walked you know." She mumbled.   
"I know, I know." He whispered, shifting her weight to his right arm so he could open the door. He laid her in the bed and pulled off her boots, he pulled her sweater off and put it in the closet.  
"I need to take a shower." She mumbled, sitting up. "Real quick ok?" Heero smiled in the dark. He heard the bedsprings creak as she swung her legs off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, but the door stayed open a fraction of an inch. He heard the water turn on and then he heard the sound of the shower curtain drawing close. He slid into the bed and smelled the pillow. It smelled like strong detergent and perfume. He got up and flicked on a light in the corner. He pulled his shirt off and slid into his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But he couldn't, so he lay there. He heard the shower stop and the light clicked off.  
"Love, I can't find a towel." Tara whispered, Heero got out of his sleeping bag and moved towards the closet, he reached inside and found a towel. He tossed in Taras' direction and received a muffled 'Oomph!' in return. He walked slowly to his sleeping bag and bumped into Tara.  
"Love, Damn it, you startled me." Tara giggled quietly. She reached a hand out and waved it around. Heero caught it and pulled her in the direction of her clothes. After a few moments she found her clothes and slipped on a shirt and a pair of boxers. She slid into bed and heard Heero do the same.  
"Heero love," She called quietly.  
" Hmm?"  
"Are you cold down there?"  
"Not really."  
"Ok, cause if you get cold, there's room up here you know." She took her glasses off and slid them onto the wicker table.   
"I know."  
"Okay...Goodnight love"  
"Hn..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Find out what's new in Chapter three 'Confession and Skateboarding'!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lipstick Kills

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Wing,   
Or the Gundam Guys. I don't own   
The Charrie Tara, she is based on   
A real person, and I created it,   
With the real ones' permission.   
By the way, chapter three takes   
Place about 4 Days after the dinner   
Scene. I decided that chapter   
Four would be Confessions and Skateboarding.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three; Lipstick Kills!   
  
  
  
Caution   
  
When Heero woke up, he blinked, disoriented. 'Oh, I'm on the floor. I was   
startled.' He shook his head and wriggled out of the sleeping bag. 'Heero, you've   
been sleeping here for days! Why are you freaked every time you wake up?' he   
asked himself as he padded noiselessly to the bathroom. He was in the middle of   
brushing his teeth when a flash of red caught his attention. 'I didn't know she wore   
lipstick, especially such a bright color...' he mused as he picked it up and toyed   
with it. 'Its rather heavy.' he thought as he hefted it in his palm as he opened it. He   
blinked, and hastily shoved the opened tube beneath the running water 'A bomb?!?   
She tried to kill us!' he thought as he opened it completely and began disarming it.   
He walked with the pieces into the living room. He dropped them in shock.   
"Duo?" Heero gaped, and then sprang into action. First he untied Duo, and   
then he gathered the pieces of the bomb/lipstick and showed them to Duo.   
"He-man, I'm sorry. She tied me up about two hours ago. I'm sorry, she was   
an assassin..."He paused, and tried to read his friends' expression   
"Heero she just tried to kill us, I'm sorry. She found out and I guess she wa-"   
"Why are you sorry?" he exploded, "She didn't lie to you! She didn't make   
you love her and then, and then" He stopped, unable to continue, 'What am I   
feeling!?! This isn't supposed to happen!'   
Duo looked at the carpet. Unsure of what was happening to his friend. Heero   
looked up, his face expressionless, his voice emotionless.   
"We have to kill her. She doubtlessly stole my laptop with the info on the   
gundams in it." He turned and dropped the pieces of the bomb on the floor, "We are   
leaving... Permanently. Contact Quatre and tell him we are on a mission, and we need this place K.O'ed."   
"Ok." Duo murmured.   
"We are going to have to leave this place without a single scrap of evidence   
left." Heero continued down the hall and grabbed a bag out of the closet. He walked   
into his room and threw his clothes into the bag. Then he went into the bathroom and   
locked the door. His eyes watered. He brushed his hair and glanced into the mirror.   
His eyes and nose were reddish.   
"Why? Why did you do this?" He asked his reflection. "Why did you tell her?   
Why did you do it?" He slammed his fist into the mirror. He closed his eyes and   
listened as the shards of glass tinkled to the floor. Tears seeped into his eyes   
unbidden, and he rubbed them furiously.   
"I will never live a normal happy life. I thought I could have a normal happy life   
with you. I though that, that you were-" he stopped, angry at himself." She can't hear   
you. She is laughing at you somewhere. She was toying with you, and you followed   
her on a leash..." he unlocked the door and walked out. He grabbed his bag and   
slung it over his shoulder. Duo met him in the hall.   
"Just let me grab the N64 and the Playstation an I'll meet you by the bike. K?"   
"Hn."   
"I'll take that as a yes." Duo Carefully unhooked the two stations and put them   
in their carrying cases as he ran outside and set them in one saddlebag, and set   
his   
bag of clothes and extra weapons in the other. He slipped his helmet on over his   
long braid. He started up the bike and rolled out into the driveway as Heero slid out   
onto the street. He followed Heero and soon, he found himself on the way to where   
their mobile suits were stored. When they arrived he paused and whipped out a cell phone. He dialed Quatre and Heero looked over.   
Duo walked slowly over to Heero about 20 minutes later. He dropped the cell phone to the floor and shook his head sadly.   
"Heero, she killed Quatre," Heero looked up sharply, "and Wufei, Doctor J. thinks Trowas already killed himself." He stopped, his head down, bangs covering his eyes. "We're the last ones left." Heero looked down at the ground, his face unreadable.   
"Lets go." Heero whispered. Duo looked up, his eyes unusually glassy.   
"Yeah," His eyes closed and he tilted his head back, "Mission accepted."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Look out for the next chapter (For sure!)... 4, Confessions and Skateboarding!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Did you like this newest   
Addition to the story of Heero   
And the weirdo blonde? Sorry   
for such a short Chapter. See   
Anything that needs changed?   
Then tell me and I will see to   
It.   
  
  
~Lestat De Lioncourt~ 


	4. Confessions and Skateboarding

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Wing;   
I don't Own Tara, She a real   
Person, and she's totally insane.   
So I wouldn't try to ask her   
For permission. By the way, my   
Chapter names have little to   
Nothing to do with the story   
  
  
Chapter Four; Confessions and Skateboarding   
  
  
  
Caution   
  
  
~Tara sat there, trying to hold back tears. Her hands clenched into fists so tight her nails cut her palms. 'I killed him, I killed him I killed him' the phrase rang through her skull like a mantra. 'Why? I loved him! I didn't have to follow orders! I could have broken loose! Like, like-' she heard a beep. She stopped, and angled the camera towards the place. 'Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell?' She smiled. 'He's alive. I didn't kill him.' She hit a key and opened up a COM picture.   
~Wing Zero sped faster towards the gundam. Heero's eyes widened. 'Epyon?' he opened a link with Duo.   
~"Duo! Its Epyon!"   
~"Who's piloting it?" Duo asked, yanking his hair free from a piece of metal it had snagged on.   
~"I don't know, but it can't be Zechs or Trieze. They're under watch, and I would know if they left to go anywhere."   
~"Then who is it?"   
~"Has anyone seemed roguish to you lately?"   
~"Not a single person."   
~"Hn..."   
~Heero closed the COM port and noticed a light green one had opened up in the left corner. He opened it and gasped when he saw who was smiling at him from the other Gundam. 'Tara! How did she get Epyon?' He stared at her, mouth agape.   
~"Don't be so surprised to see me love!" She laughed. 'She sounds as if she's been crying' Heero thought, snapping his mouth closed.   
~"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, his face a mask. She blinked.   
~"I'm an assassin. I was trying to kill you and I-" She faltered, "I 'borrowed' this little beauty here, and I was supposed to make sure you didn't survive." She tried to hold his gaze and then let her eyes drop.   
~"Challenge accepted." With an angry lurch he kicked Zero into action. Epyon drew its sword and Zero fired the Blaster rifle. Epyon stepped out of the way. Epyons sheathed the saber. The COM flicked on again.   
~"Love, you're not even trying to kill me." She made a mock pout.   
~"I brought up your file, did a little skimming." She smiled sadly. "I found out about your folks," Heero winced "And that little girl, and every thing. Found out about Duo too..."   
~"Why would you do that?"   
~"Because I was sent to kill you love."   
~"Then why did you plant the bomb so late?" he smiled "So I could find it. Why didn't you slit Duos throat?" Because he means so much to me."   
~"I didn't want blood to get on my jacket." The COM faded out. 'If I don't kill him, they will, they will-" She frowned, 'What could they do to me?' She wondered. 'They could kill what's left of my family, and my brother.' She smiled and reopened the COM port.   
~"Heero, G'bye. It was fun." She grinned.   
  
Epyons' beam saber withdrew form its sheath. Tara's picture in the COM port smiled. Epyon shot forward, trapping Wing Zero with its left arm. Its right arm, the one holding the beam saber, slammed into the back of Wing Zero. Tara's picture flickered.   
~"G'bye Love, It really was fun."   
  
Wing Zero Exploded. Duo sat, in numb horror, watching the events take place. As Wing Zero Exploded, Tara's COM window opened.   
~"Well Duo, G'bye to you too. I'll miss everything!"~ She smiled sadly as she held up Epyons Self-Destruct Button. Duo moved his mouth, but no sounds came out, his breath held in his throat and the interior of Deathscythe swam before his eyes. Tara closed her eyes and gently pressed the button. For a second nothing happened. Then the COM faded out. Epyons torso held a large gaping wound, Duo gasped, fire licked the edges of the wound and then Epyon exploded. Duo turned and slammed the button to open Deathscythes hatch.   
  
Duo fell to the ground, and his frame shook with sobs, great heaving sobs. He turned his head and retched, 'I'm all alone, and I'm all alone forever.' He laughed, but his laughter came out strangled and full of a strange feeling 'I should just kill myself, Trowa did it, why shouldn't I. I am, after all the Shinigami!' He took in a sharp breath, he could feel the tears choking him as he tilted his head back and laughed again. He stood up, shakily. And began walking towards the wreckage of Wing Zero And Epyon.   
"Well, Tara you finished what you started... Didn't you..." he felt a breeze tug his braid as he walked to the gundams. He reached Wing Zero first, and climbed over to where the cockpit once was. It was black, not a single trace of the person who had once piloted. He felt tears climb back up; He tilted his head back,   
"Goddamn You!" He screamed, sinking to his knees, "Goddamn you!" he sunk to the ground next to Wing's wreckage, sobbing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry.   
~Lestat De Lioncourt~ 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caution  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo sat quietly in the rain, while the funeral service droned on. He was empty. He felt so alone that even his hair ached. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes…  
  
…-~+~-…  
  
Somehow, he had managed to get up off the ground, away from the wreckage. He re-entered Death scythe hell and put it on auto pilot towards the Winner Mansion, which was home base to the other three pilots. When he arrived, he wasn't even shocked at the carnage that lay before him. The forty maguanacs had been murdered, and their mobile suits were everywhere. Quatres many servants lay dead, children, women, men, elderly people. It didn't matter. Tara hadn't shown any compassion. He walked inside what was left of the mansion.  
  
…-~+~-…  
  
His head snapped up. Hilde sat beside him, a concern clouding her eyes. He shook her hand off and closed his eyes again... Hilde frowned, and motioned to a weepy Relena that no one should bother him. Relena had been crying since the news of Heeros death had reached her. Zechs had tried to comfort her, but he was new to having a sister still, and his attempts helped little if none...  
  
…-~+~-…  
  
The mansions ruin was empty, and as he turned to leave, something caught his eye… A picture. A picture of the day when all six of them had gone for a picnic on the beach; all of them were smiling, and Heero and Tara held hands, their fingers intertwined. Quatre and Trowa stood near each other, touching, but not daring to show their affection as boldly as Heero and Tara did. Wufei was standing still, his face cracked by a rare smile. Duo Put the picture in his pocket, and walked out.   
  
…-~+~-…  
  
As he searched the fields surrounding the Winner Ruins, he eventually found Wufei and Quatre. Quatre had managed to make it to his gundam, but he wasn't prepared, and he had suffered for his lethargy. Nataku was scarred, and had obviously put up quite a fight before succumbing to Tara. Duo walked towards the wreckage of both Gundams, and opened the hatches. Nothing of Wufei was left, but Quatres body had survived, but was badly burned. Duo left as he had come, and began his search for Trowa.  
  
…-~+~-…  
  
All of Quatres sisters, and most of his cousins and such had managed to make it to the funeral. All of the dead were buried near each other. Tara was buried along side them too. It had been duos idea, but almost all had protested it. When someone finally told him that they weren't going to allow Tara to be buried along side the other pilots, he had replied,   
~"I don't want her there either. I want her to be here, crying for us, and I want to be there, with my family…" That had settled the matter with every one, no one wanted to deal with someone grieving as he. Often Duo thought about suicide, but something always made him stop at the last minute. A piece of poetry came back to him,  
'-My heart is like the river Styx,   
Guardian of This world beneath,  
That could not without survive.  
King of dead to hide them away,   
Keeper of river to usher 'way from day,  
A boat to fall to pieces,   
Without the river guide.  
An underworld for essence  
Eternity more to ride."  
  
~He smiled emptily, and knocked the umbrella off of his chair. The rain poured down on him, and he was glad for an excuse to get up and walk away from the ceremony. He walked though the graveyard until he couldn't see the black umbrellas of the attending, and he sat down beneath a great stone angel. He stare dup at the angels face, and let the rain blur its features. 'Looks like Heero…" he mused and closed his eye.  
  
…-~+~-…  
  
  
He found Trowa eventually. Trowa had killed himself, but not in the way Duo had thought. Trowa had to visible wounds, and Heavy arms was nowhere to be found. Trowa had lain down and died of a broken heart. Dr. J. told Duo that Trowa simply smiled at the news of quatres death, went to the back room and died. Duo refused the doctors help, and left the facility. He felt dead, and his thoughts were consumed with questions. 'Why didn't she kill me? Why was I spared? He couldn't focus on anything. He found Relena and told her everything in a toneless, uncaring voice. Relena slapped him, and asked him why he had no tears for the dead. He had walked to the door and spoke quietly over his shoulder. "Sometimes your hurt is beyond tears…" After a couple of suicide attempts, and a long period of time where everything was blank, a funeral was arranged, and he was forced to attend.  
  
…-~+~-…  
  
The rain chilled him, and he opened his eyes. A tiny girl stood in front of him. Shoeless in the pouring rain; He managed a smile, ~"Are you lost? Where's your mommy, Sweetie?" The girl glared at him, reminding him oddly of hero. Her blue black ringlets were plastered to her head, and the over –sized t-shirt she wore was completely soaked. She looked as if she had been wandering for days, and she had the eyes of one familiar with the horrors of the streets.   
~"I aint got mommy. She Come here, die, and ducker leave me here. Look for you." Duos eyes narrowed. He felt something in his chest.  
~"What do you mean?" The girl walked up to him and looked at the angel for a long moment.  
~"Are you Mr. Duo? Ducker said to find you, cuz I aint got mommy." The little girl climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and cradled the girl. She couldn't have been more than 3, but she weighed almost nothing. He felt something stir in his chest. The girl stared into his eyes.  
~"Was your 'duckers' name Tara?" He asked.  
~"No. That was my mommy. But I aint got mommy now. She go die." The girl stated this and buried her head in Duos chest. "Ducker said you take care me. He say you be new mommy."  
  
…-~+~-…  
  
As he arrived back at the funeral, the rain had lessened, and the service was over people were wandering off. He approached Relena first. She looked up at him through her veil.   
~"Yes?" She looked at the little girl. Duo smiled.  
~"This Is Charon." Charon looked at Relena, the turned her face back to duo. "This is Tara's daughter." Relena frowned.   
~"Is this your idea of a sick joke or something?" Duos face clouded.  
~"This is Tara daughter. Tara's Doctor dropped her off on this colony when he found out about Tara's death I suppose. He told Charon to find me." Charon turned to look at Relena.   
~"Ducker said you Queen. You really a queen?" Relena reached for Charon, but neither child nor man moved towards her. She shrugged,   
~"Yes, darling I am. Are you cold, would you like some food?" Duo stopped her.  
~"I will take care of her. Tel the others, I am leaving now. See ya Lena…" Duo walked off, Charon huddled against his chest. 'This is my reason for being spared.' He thought. 'This is my penance for living…' he looked down at Charon curls and closed his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled too. Now they could live, both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're all welcome…   
The end came to me in a dream.  
I guess it was waiting…  
  
~The Brat Prince. 


End file.
